One of the crucial, practical, computational problems which arises in the dynamic simulation of complex biochemial systems is due to the occurrence of reactions with disparate rates and the consequent need to process a large number of very small time increments, in order to make the simulation of these processes accurate enough to be of practical value. This grant is to develop and test a method which promises to eliminate or considerably mitigate this problem. The method is addressed specifically to complex biochemical simulations and attacks the root cause of the problem.